Building automation is the centralized control of systems in or around a building. Such systems may include lighting systems, heating and cooling systems, door locks, security alarm systems, video monitoring systems, and so on. While building automation has traditionally been common in large commercial buildings, such as factories and office buildings, building automation has recently expanded to residential buildings and smaller commercial facilities. The extension of building automation into residential buildings and smaller commercial facilities has been enabled in part by the availability of inexpensive network-enabled devices. Such network-enabled devices typically make use of existing network communication technologies (e.g., Wi-Fi, cellular data networks, mesh networks (e.g., ZIGBEE, ZWAVE, etc.), and the Internet) to provide data and receive commands. Conceptually, such network-enabled devices may form part of the so-called “Internet-of-Things.”